Colors
Throughout the Series, different characters, particularly gods, have different coloured kinds of energy. Each power and god is represented with its own respective color. There is also a great variety of orbs throughout the games and each color of orb has a different use. The list below displays the colors that usually represent these beings and objects. Blue In the series, blue orbs restore Kratos' magic, but there are also many characters, locations and weapons that bear this color in the series. They are: Olympus Many objects, weapons and even characters associated to Olympus usually bear a light blue shade. A baby blue shade to be more exact. The most notable object of this type is the Nemesis Whip, which has a blue electric glow when in use. Some other examples are: Hephaestus' Ring, the bridge mechanisms on the Upper Gardens of Olympus, the electric glow around the Bronze Talos, the Hyperion Gates, the Flame of Olympus and even the Blade of Olympus itself. The possible reason to this would be that baby blue is the color of the sky and these things being created in Olympus. The Rage of the Gods also causes Kratos to become enveloped in blue electricity that greatly increases his strength. It is almost definite that this power hails from Olympus. Sea A darker blue shade seems to represent the seas and its gods in the series. Poseidon, for example, always uses powers glowing dark blue against his enemies. This can be noticed during his battle with Atlas in the Great War, in his battle against Kratos in God of War III and in Poseidon's Rage. It is also present all through Atlantis, in the Eye of Atlantis and Geryon. Another sea character whose powers are blue in the series is Oceanus the titan. He has blue electricity all over his body and this can be seem when he is climbing Mount Olympus. Notice that in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, the color of the lightning of the Eye of Atlantis is actually light blue, but this is more likely because the developers couldn't make it darker or it is better on light blue. Cronos Cronos displayed his magic powers once in the series. In God of War II, Kratos is eletrocuted by him in order to receive Cronos' Rage, a power that Cronos hid in the Steeds of Time. The magic is a blast of dark blue lightning that eletrocutes enemies. Cronos never displayed this power in the series again, not even in his fight against Kratos in God of War III, probably because he hid all of it in the Steeds. Morpheus Blue can also be attributed to Morpheus. Although the god never appeared personally in the series, many enemies that are associated to him - Shades, Banshees, Morpheus Beasts etc - have blue glowing powers. This color is practically identical to the one of the Eye of Atlantis. Morpheus Armor is also seen in God of War III. Some parts of it are light blue and it makes Kratos' tattoo turn light blue as well. Red Red orbs are used to power up Kratos' weapons and magic throughout the series, however there isn't a specific god who is represented by this color. Ares It is easily noticed that red is associated with death, anger, vengeance and blood throughout the games. Ares is the god who mostly displays such characteristics. Plus, his sword and hair are shaded red as well. In Ghost of Sparta, the door to Temple of Ares glowed red too. Sparta One of Sparta's main colors in the series is red, since many of its flags and even the Arms of Sparta share this color. Blades of Chaos and Blades of Athena Kratos' blades usually become red in their last upgraded power level. This usually happens when he is seeking revenge against someone and is consumed by rage. This, however, didn't happen to the Blades of Exile, which were used by Kratos when he was seeking to destroy Zeus: they instead glowed yellow in their last level. Yellow Gold orbs recharge Kratos' Rage of the Titans and Rage of Sparta in God of Wars II and III, respectively. Some gods have yellow powers, too. In God of War Ascension multiplayer beta, the weapons; Gladiator's Sword and Gladiator's Hammer glow in yellow when used. Thanatos and Erinys Both father and daughter have a pale yellow power. This can be seem in their magic attacks, one such is the Scourge of Erinys. It is also present in Thanatos' eyes, in their blood and in their servants: Keres Wraiths (see Wraiths), Ravens (from Ghost of Sparta) and the plant like enemies in the Domain of Death. Helios Helios has the power of sun light, which is a very bright, blinding golden yellow power. His temple, its guardians and all of its mechanisms in God of War: Chains of Olympus were totally fueled by solar energy. In God of War III, the Head of Helios was capable of emitting the powerful and blinding yellow light of the sun. Blades of Athena The Blades are made from a golden metal and their chains irradiate a golden light all through the period Kratos is a god. Probably, because his divine powers would flow through his blades. It is easy to notice that the central part of each Blade was baby blue, the colour of Olympus, which also supports the argument the Blades were affected by Kratos' divine powers. Blades of Exile These Blades are yellow all through the period Kratos uses them: the light emitted by its chains has a strong yellow glow. Like mentioned above, it is unknown why these blades do not glow red in their last upgraded level like it usually happens to Kratos' Blades when they're in the last level. The most probable reason for this would be because the Blades of Exile are even more powerful than his previous ones. Another fact which supports this theory is that the blades glow in a light shade of red when at level 4. Athena's ghost didn't tell much about these Blades when she gave them to Kratos, saying only that they would help guide him on his journey to the Flame of Olympus. This information, the fact that they are more powerful than the Blades of Athena and the power of the Blades to summon his exiled Spartan brothers are the only things known about the powers of the Blades of Exile. Zeus' Lightning Bolts Zeus is frequently seen using yellow electric bolts against his enemies, which is also frequent in the original myth. In the Series, these bolts are used many times, for example in God of War, when Kratos acquires Zeus' Fury, and in God of Wars II and III, when he Attacks Kratos with yellow electricity in their fights. Zeus' Eagle, one of his main simbols, is golden, too, like many other objects relationed to Zeus in Mythology and in the Series. However, yellow doesn't seem to be the only color to represent Zeus in the Series. It's important to notice that, in the games, Zeus usually prefers to use the Blade of Olympus rather than his bolts. Purple A few items and weapons were purple in the Series. They are: The Blade of Artemis The sword Artemis gives to Kratos in God of War is blue in its first level, purple in the second and red in the last one. Since Artemis was seen in the series only once, it's not possible to tell which of this colors actually represents her, however. The Spear of Destiny The Spear has purple crystals on its ends and Kratos uses this kind of magic crystal in many of his attacks with the Spear. It was acquired from the Dark Rider, who had the same kind of crystal on parts of his armour. Not much is known about the Rider and his story, since he isn't an actual mythologic character. The best theory is that his Spear, armor and special Griffin would have been given to him by the Sisters of Fate for being one of their best warriors, but the origin of these items remains unknown and it's not possible to tell whether he is represented by the purple color or not. The Claws of Hades At each upgrade, the Claws get more powerful and with a stronger shade of purple. The souls created by its attacks are purple as well. It is unknown if purple represents Hades in God of War III, but more likely it represents souls: the more souls the Claws absorb, the more purple they get. During the Titanomachy, for example, they were golden, possibly because they had just been created. Aphrodite Aphrodite's Chamber and her clothes in God of War III are purple, but it is unknown if this color actually represents her in the series or if she just likes it. In God of War, however, the Necklace of Aphrodite has a red stone on it. It is not possible to tell which of these colors actually represents her. Green Green orbs restore Kratos' health through the games. There are also characters whose powers are represented by green energy and most of them are female. They are: Athena A light green shade represents Athena. This can be seem at many occasions through the games. At the God of War Ascension Multiplayer beta, the blade of Athena glows green when it attacks. At the end of Ghost of Sparta, Athena tries to turn Kratos into a god by touching his face with her hands. Her hands glow green. Also, during bonus play, Athena's Owl makes the whole screen glow green every time Kratos is close to a red orb chest or a secret chest. At the end of God of War II, during Athena's death, she disintegrates in small green flocks before exploding in a green energy explosion. In God of War III, Athena's ghost is green. Also, the probable reason for the gaze of most gorgons through the games being green is because it was Athena who turned them into monsters and their power to turn other beings into stone probably comes from her. Gorgons Many of the petrifying beams that Gorgons summon are green in colour, this may be because Athena has green as her main colour. It is possible that she infused some of her godly powers into the creatures that she created. If this is the case, then it is unknown why some Gorgon beams are red. Hera Hera seems to like or even have a connection with green stones in the Series. In God of War, Kratos has to find her Necklace and Aphrodite's one in the Cliffs of Madness order to continue his path to Pandora's Box. Hera's Necklace had a green emerald in it, as seem in the picture to the left. In God of War III, Hera has green stones in her crown and in her chalice. Persephone In God of War: Chains of Olympus in the Underworld, Kratos fights some enemies that have green glowing powers, until he eventually finds Persephone in the Elysium Fields and faces her in the Pillar of the World. Persephone's armour is dark green and her energy is light green, probably resembling plants, nature and crops. Charon also used the same green powers to attack Kratos, since he serves Hades and Persephone and his powers were probably derivated from their ones. Later, Kratos acquires Charon's Wrath, a magic that sets enemies on a green fire, harming them. There are also armoured enemies found next to Asphodel who were composed by this energy because they served the goddess. They were named Death Knights (see Hyperion Guard). Kratos had to kill two of them to open a door and continue his journey. The Sisters of Fate Lahkesis and Atropos had emerald green powers and used them to attack Kratos in the form of energy balls, pillars, waves and even by covering the whole foor with it. Clotho was the only Sister who didn't use these powers to fight Kratos, however there were two Fates Statues in her Chamber, one at her right and other at the left, which Kratos could use to get advantage in their fight. Some servants of the Sisters, such as High Priests of the Fates, used green glowing powers against Kratos too. Other objects relationed to the Sisters with this color are the Amulet of the Fates and the Fates Statues found all through the Island of Creation. The Life Cycle The new ability from God of War: Ascension consists of a green beam that Kratos uses to take objects back in time, reconstructing broken ones, for example, and slow down enemies. Until the game is released, it's not possible to tell how Kratos received this ability. The most probable entities to have given this power to him are the Sisters of Fate, since the color of this new magic is identical to the one that represents them and it's a temporal power, much like the Amulet of Fates. If this statement is confirmed, the Sisters are much likely to be present at some point of the new game. White Albeit quite rarely, the colour white also appears in the series: Zeus The colors most notable connection to Zeus is his pure white eyes, but it also appears in other places. One of these is Zeus' astral form, where he shoots white lightning bolts at Kratos. Second is the Blade of Zeus from God of War: Ascension's multiplayer beta, which is the most powerful weapon available to the followers of Zeus. The blade emits a white glow when used. White Chests White chests appear in the multiplayer mode of God of War: Ascension. When opened, a gift from the gods is acquired. Gallery 640px-Zeus death 3.png|The Blue colour that represents Olympus and Hope Ares Multiplayer.jpg|Ares surrounded by red aura Athena final.jpg|The green ethereal form of Athena Olympus blade.jpg Gow iii blade of olympus by d robzz-d32r5jw.jpg Hades425.jpg Persephone 2.jpg Hope 1.jpg Hope.jpg Trivia * Although most Gorgons' beams are green, a select few are red. This may be because these particular Gorgons are either more powerful or angrier than their kin. * The Blades Kratos wears and their glimpse colors seem to be connected to his feelings and powers. This can be noticed specially when they are at their last power levels. They were red when he was seeking revenge on Ares and Zeus (in God of Wars I and II respectly), probably emitting his anger and hate for these gods. They were golden (with blue metal parts) when he was a god (at the end of God of War, all through Ghost of Sparta and at the beginning of God of War II), probably emitting his godly powers. The Blades of Exile were worn when Kratos was seeking revenge on Zeus, but got yellow at their last level instead of red, probably because they were even more powerful than his previous Blades. In Chains of Olympus, he actually wasn't seeking revenge against anyone, however at the end of it he got enraged with Persephone and the gods for forcing him to abandon his daughter once again. If this is the case, then it is much likely that the Blades of Chaos will turn red in their last level in Ascension, since in this period Kratos is enraged with Ares, who made him kill his family, and the Furies, who tortured him in Tartarus. Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War:Betrayal